Tenten's moment of mourning
by PottyPotter94
Summary: Tenten's real reaction to Neji's death. Himawari can read people just as well as her mother even if she doesn't have the byakugan. Simple short oneshot.


Disclamer- I don't own Naruto this is just a fanfic I wrote quickly on my phone. I've only skimmed reread it so sorry for any mistakes or bad gramma its early and I can sleep now I've wrote this :)

The war had ended everyone stood there waiting in silence. Would anything obstacle just pop up ready to kill them again. Then soon enough crowds erupted in cheers happy faces that finally. Finally it was all over.

This was all it took for Tenten to collapse onto the floor. She was barely noticed among the crowd knelt down she stared at her hands. A clear drop landed on them followed by another and soon her hands were soaked through tears. She was silent and still, just knelt and crying.

It was over but she had lost the one. She had lost her Neji and nothing could change that. This was not a happy moment. This was her chance to mourn because she would not let herself do so again. He wouldn't want that. Still not one person noticed her as her sobbing got louder she whispered his name. 'Neji.' Then wiped her eyes on her sleeve and rose. Not one person noticed her moment of weakness. A ninja should not show emotion she broke her own rule but how could she not. This was him to show him he didn't mean nothing because he meant everything to her. And he would never hear those words she wish she had the guts to say.

No she would never say those three words to anyone again. There would never be another neji and she couldn't settle for less. She wouldn't want to.

10 years down the line she was there again. Gai and lee had come earlier the flowers fresh on the stone. She knelt no tears were shed. She couldn't anymore even if she wanted to. Inside her bag she pulled out pots of small white flowers and carefully dug a border around the grave. Then placed each bunch into the border and finally watered them.

She wished so much she could cry right now because it looked so beautiful and she knew he would love it. The white stood out from the green grass as his eyes once did amongst his friends. Eyes that could see into her soul. She missed their softness that was fair to see but a happiness overcame her that she had been one of the few to see that side of him, and she laughed. Outloud she laughed loud and tenten wasn't even sure why.

Maybe it was because she knew he was watching and she didn't want him to see her in pain. A soft breeze blew against her making her long hair flow out behind her held together by string at the bottom. Looking to the sky she smiled. 'Im okay I promise.'

She had to be okay there wasn't any other way she could be. Tenten didn't know how to be emotional much like the old neji. She was a fighter and she would fight on untill she could see those eyes again. Living everyday for him she was the best 'aunt' she could be to Himawari and Boruto. She was there for Hinata through their births and she fought with hanabi yo help her become the strong heir he knew she would of become. Tenten lived for Neji because he couldn't and she didn't want to live without him.

Hinata stood holding Himawari near a bush. She wasn't going to intrude on Tentens moment. If she wanted to be with someone she would of come with her or lee. As tenten rose and turned, hinata caught the glimps behind this facade she knew tenten was hiding behind. Her lips wavered as she shut her eyes tight. It wasn't even a second before the smile was back and she blew a kiss at his grave. Then she was gone.

'Why was aunty sad?' Hinata gasped.  
>'W-What do you mean .' Hinata was shocked Tenten wouldn't want anyone to know she wasn't herself after Neji's death.<br>'But her smile was sad mummy. I know uncle Neji wouldn't want aunt Tenten to be sad.'  
>'We are all still sad Hima, we all miss brother alot. Tenten was his teamate she's allowed to be sad too.'<br>Himawari looked up at her mother. 'But she looked like her heart had shattered.'  
>Again Hinata gasped, how could her little girl read people so well. She couldn't lie to her.<br>'It did Hima. It did.'  
>'I'll give her a hug from Uncle when we see her. You'd like that wouldn't you.' Himawari placed the flowers on his grave and smiled.<p> 


End file.
